


Sharing A Bed

by soul_writerr



Series: Sleeping [4]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Banter, Coming Out, Developing Relationship, Hidden Feelings, Hotels, M/M, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 19:06:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18239009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soul_writerr/pseuds/soul_writerr
Summary: "If this bothers you so much you can look for another hotel elsewhere.”“No need for that,” he said placatanly. “I just don’t want to make you uncomfortable.”“Why would I be uncomfortable?,” Rafael raised an eyebrow. “Is this about me being gay, Carisi? Because I didn’t peg you as homophobic.”





	Sharing A Bed

**Author's Note:**

> Every fandom I've ever been in loves the good old 'forced to share a bed' trope, but I've never written for it. The sleeping series kinda gave me a push in that direction, so here we are.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

“It’s no big deal, Barba. We’re grown men,” Carisi said for the third time in the last fifteen minutes. 

Rafael left out an annoyed huff. “You keep saying that. Who are you trying to convince, Detective? If this bothers you so much you can look for another hotel elsewhere.” 

“No need for that,” he said placatanly. “I just don’t want to make you uncomfortable.” 

“Why would I be uncomfortable?,” he raised an eyebrow. “Is this about me being gay, Carisi? Because I didn’t peg you as homophobic.”

Carisi jumped back, his eyes widening. “No! Of course not! I didn’t even know. I mean, I wasn’t sure.” 

“Well, now you are,” Rafael crossed his arms over his chest. “Is that gonna be a problem?”

“No, I actually thought you might be uncomfortable because I’m bisexual,” he said, his cheeks coloring slightly. 

Well, that changed things. Not because Rafael had a problem with that, quite the opposite. That seemed to be the exact thing he wanted to hear, given the little infatuation he’d been feeling towards the young Detective. 

Because they were supposed to share a bed, and Rafael sure did feel more inclined to sharing it now. 

Carisi had somehow found out that Rafael was attending this conference on Human Rights violations in Washington and decided to tag along. He guessed Carmen was involved in slipping out that bit of information. She and the DA were the only people who knew, and Jack McCoy certainly wasn’t going around spilling his plans to police detectives. 

But when the very smiley lady at the front desk told them that she only had one room available, under Rafael’s name, he couldn’t just leave the other man in the lobby.

Carisi swore to all deities that he did make a reservation, and even opened the email confirmation on his phone to prove it, but the concierge apologized and said the hotel was all booked, and Dominick Carisi Jr did not have a room.

So now here they were, Rafael in his very comfortable silk pajamas, ready to go to bed, and Carisi standing in the middle of the room still in a suit. 

“It’s not a problem, Detective,” Rafael said casually, pretending his stomach wasn’t turning. “Now, if you don’t mind, I’m going to sleep. Try not to steal all the covers if you ever decide to join in.” 

Rafael climbed into bed unceremoniously, very much aware that Carisi was watching him.

He settled comfortably under the covers and sighed dramatically when his head hit the pillow. Carisi mumbled something, grabbed his toiletries bag and walked into the bathroom.

The ADA wasn’t under any illusion that he’d fall asleep any time soon, even though he was extremely tired. But the idea of sharing a bed with a very handsome, very smart, and very eager young man kept Rafael very much alert. 

So instead of playing the fool and pretending he was asleep, he grabbed his phone to keep himself busy as he heard Carisi go about his night time routine in the bathroom. 

About ten minutes later, Carisi walked out in his boxers and a white shirt, looking a little out of place. 

“Having second thoughts?,” Rafael teased, smirking. 

Carisi chuckled and set his bag on top of his suitcase, hesitating for half a second. “It’s just that… I’m not used to sleeping with a shirt on. I might,” he blushed again. “I might sweat, and I don’t want to gross you out.”

Rafael laughed despite himself. “Take it off, then.” 

“What?,” he gaped, surprised.

“Don’t make yourself uncomfortable on my account, Carisi,” he rolled his eyes, setting his phone back on the nightstand. “You can sleep without a shirt, I won’t be offended.” 

The Detective considered him for a moment, then shrugged and pulled his shirt off fluidly, throwing it over his bag like it was nothing. As if the sight of his broad, well toned chest and abs didn’t make Rafael feel a little faint. 

Carisi climbed into bed slowly, testing the mattress under his hands as he went. For a hotel bed, it was comfortable, but not very big - and that last detail jumped to his notice as Carisi settled beside him, not a lot of room left between them. 

Much like Rafael, he let out a happy sigh when he finally relaxed under the covers. 

“Can I turn the lights off?,” Rafael asked, and he cursed himself at how strained his voice sounded. “Are you quite comfortable?,” he tried to recover by using a teasing tone.

Carisi chuckled. “Very much so, go right ahead.” 

Rafael reached behind him and hit the lights, the room going pitch black. He felt Carisi moving around slightly beside him, pulling the sheets up to his neck, which made the covers go up to Rafael's nose. 

In the dark, he rolled his eyes, then closed them, hoping sleep would come as soon as Carisi's arm stopped brushing his and his heart stopped galloping in his chest.

**Author's Note:**

> Alright! How do we feel? Don't forget to make an author happy with some kudos and comments, darlings! There are still a few more drabbles to go up, and I'm currently working on a multichaptered fic <3 See you soon!


End file.
